Кошка/Галерея
center|690x690px Статья-галерея о Кошке - аниматронике игр CASE: Animatronics и CASE 2: Animatronics Survival.'''' CASE: Animatronics Case 2017-10-06 12-14-54-656.jpg|Бежит 489360_screenshots_20161120233426_1.jpg|Стоит рядом с игроком 489360_screenshots_20160805184737_2.jpg|Стоит с Волком в Архиве Кот отключенный.jpg|Сидит возле полок с коробками 489360 screenshots 20181023223254 123.png|Кат-сцена (первая активация Кошки) case 2017-10-07 11-28-54-715.jpg|Кат-сцена case 2017-10-07 11-30-22-247.jpg|Кошка залезает в вентиляцию 489360_screenshots_20170908225540_1.jpg|То же (вид с планшета) 2017-10-21 (8).png|Кошка выпрыгивает из вентиляции 489360_screenshots_20171018105415_1.jpg|То же (вид из-под стола) case 2017-10-09 13-10-07-891.jpg|На камере case 2017-10-09 12-46-13-959.jpg|Нападает 489360_screenshots_20160805140820_1.jpg|То же 489360_screenshots_20170127193718_1.jpg|То же Screenshot_54.png|Кошка в полный рост (бежит) case 2017-10-17 16-24-57-224.jpg|То же 489360 screenshots 20170304145651 1.jpg|То же 2017-10-18.png|Отключённая (вид спереди) 489360_screenshots_20181201143840_1.jpg|То же 489360_screenshots_20161018235413_1.jpg|Отключённая (вид сзади; с ключ-картой на спине) 2017-10-21 (5).png|Стоит рядом с Волком на камере 2017-10-21 (13).png|В вентиляции 2017-10-21 (9).png|То же 2017-10-22 (1).png|Смотрит в железный шкафчик 2017-10-20 (16).png|То же 489360_screenshots_20181103195552_1.jpg|То же 489360_screenshots_20181027023431_1.jpg|Смотрит в деревянный шкафчик 2017-10-22 (23).png|Вид из-под стола 2017-10-21 (3).png|То же 489360_screenshots_20160907231239_1.jpg|То же (рядом стоит Сова) 2017-10-23 (33).png|Вид со спины (отключенная) 2017-10-25 (7).png|Изображение в мини-игре Screenshot_5.png|Кошка в трейлере (вид сверху) Screenshot_6.png|Кошка в трейлере (вид спереди) 75q7mggLflQ.jpg|Кошка нападет в трейлере (из официальной группы ВКонтакте) 20180814 002921.gif|Кошка в трейлере (анимация) Screenshot_51.png|Кошка в трейлере удалённой версии 20180814 003000.gif|Скример Кошки в трейлере Screenshot_245.png|Символ на голове Кошки Screenshot_202.png|Кошка на складе Screenshot_193.png|Отключенная Кошка Screenshot_194.png|Вид сбоку (сидит) Screenshot_192.png|Вид с другого боку (сидит) Screenshot_232.png|Вид сбоку (отключенная) Screenshot_230.png|Вид с другого боку (отключенная) Screenshot_407.png|Скример Кошки (вид через планшет) Screenshot_410.png|То же 489360_screenshots_20161120233617_1.jpg|Много Кошек (галлюцинации Джона Бишопа) 489360_screenshots_20170625212051_1.jpg|Кошка и Волк на камере Другое LvdPxwxeVY8.jpg|Арт с Кошкой (из официальной группы ВКонтакте) 29251598_abd0e6f996bda404a10e6c652b6d3eca_800.gif|Гиф с Кошкой (из официальной группы ВКонтакте) Not-you.gif|То же Too-late.gif|То же Cat and Panda.jpg|Стоит рядом с Пандой CASE: Animatronics (мобильная версия) Screenshot 20180906-111527.png|Кошка в закрытом Архиве Screenshot 20180912-201437.png|Отключенная Кошка (вид спереди) Screenshot 20180912-201446.png|Отключенная Кошка (вид сзади) Screenshot 20181010-175917.png|Отключенная Кошка стоит напротив отключенного Волка 20181003 181732.png|Перед скримером Screenshot 20181014-123206.png|То же Cat's on a camera (CASE).jpg|Кошка на камере Cat's on a camera2 (CASE).jpg|То же Cat's on a camera3 (CASE).jpg|То же Screenshot 20181010-174224.png|Прошла через дверь 20180921 160317.gif|Кошка ходит по кругу Screenshot 20181023-150312.png|Стоит рядом с отключенным Волком Screenshot 20181009-170008.png|Кошка "прыгает" в пол 20180921 160403.gif|Баг после скримера Screenshot 20181016-183732.png|Багованный скример Screenshot 20181016-161019.png|То же Screenshot 20181019-000411.png|То же Cat's bug jumscare.gif|Багованный скример (анимация) Disconnecting cat is running.gif|Отключенная Кошка ходит за игроком Disconnecting cat.gif|Кошка отключается 20181002 192418.png|Кошка не видит игрока 20181003 221514.png|Кошка смотрит в потолок Screenshot 20181018-214124.png|Ходит за игроком перед отключением Screenshot 20181023-143829.png|Кошка и Сова в закрытом Архиве 20180818 174067.png|Лапа Кошки проходит через дверь Screenshot 20181016-185313.png|То же 20181011 233034.png|Кошка (вид через стекло) (осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Screenshot 20180920-173452.png|Кошка смотрит на игрока 20181003 181422.png|Бежит Screenshot_20181016-201532.png|Открывает деревянный шкаф 20181017_002842.png|То же (осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Screenshot 20181016-201535.png|То же 20181017_002901.png|То же (осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Screenshot_20181016-201540.png|То же 20181016_201729.png|То же (осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Screenshot_20181016-201543.png|То же 20181017_002741.png|То же (осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Screenshot_20181016-201554.png|То же 20181017_002752.png|То же (осветлено с добавлением контрастности) CASE Animatronics_2018-10-16-18-45-19_1.gif|Убивает игрока в деревянном шкафу Screenshot_20181019-235817.png|Открывает железный шкаф 20181020_000236.png|То же (осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Screenshot_20181019-235822.png|То же 20181020_000245.png|То же (осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Screenshot_20181019-235826.png|То же 20181020_000253.png|То же (осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Screenshot_20181019-235829.png|То же 20181020_000302.png|То же (осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Screenshot_20181019-235846.png|То же 20181020_000311.png|То же (осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Screenshot_20181019-235849.png|То же 20181020_000320.png|То же (осветлено с добавлением контрастности) Screenshot_20181020-000206.png|То же 20181020_000343.png|То же (осветлено с добавлением контрастности) CASE Animatronics_2018-10-19-17-23-36_1.gif|Багованный скример в железном шкафу CASE Animatronics_2018-10-19-17-23-36_2.gif|То же CASE Animatronics_2018-10-16-18-45-19_1.gif|Скример в деревянном шкафу CASE Animatronics_2018-10-20-14-44-58_1.gif|Скример в железном шкафу Screenshot 20180914-202555.png|Прыгает в вентиляцию на камере 20181013 002728.png|То же 20181002 193437.png|Выпрыгивает из вентиляции Screenshot 20181015-220316.png|То же Screenshot 20181015-220249.png|То же Screenshot 20181015-220310.png|То же Screenshot 20181010-232612.png|Приземлилась (ноги проходят сквозь пол) Screenshot 20181015-175002.png|То же 20181003 235726.png|Приземлилась (вид спереди) 20181003 211131.png|Приземлилась (вид сбоку) Screenshot 20181016-161034.png|Приземлилась (очень близко) Screenshot 20181003-180234.png|То же Screenshot 20181003-175914.png|То же Screenshot 20181003-180217.png|Приземлилась (вид сзади) 20181003 221133.png|Вылезает из вентиляции (вид спереди) 20181003 221233.png|То же 20181003 221218.png|То же 20181003 221155.png|То же 20181003 211340.png|То же 20181003 211251.png|Вылезает из вентиляции (вид сбоку) 20181003 211211.png|То же 20181003 211308.png|То же 20181003 211233.png|То же 20181003 211233.png|То же 20181004 124353.png|Вылезает из вентиляции (вид сзади) 20181004 124317.png|То же Screenshot 20181014-151337.png|То же Screenshot 20181014-151324.png|То же Screenshot 20181014-151332.png|То же Screenshot 20181014-151341.png|То же Screenshot 20181014-151310.png|То же Screenshot 20181016-161338.png|Запрыгивает в вентиляцию (не освещено) Screenshot 20181016-161341.png|То же (не освещено) Screenshot 20181016-183811.png|То же Screenshot 20181016-183852.png|То же Screenshot 20181016-183714.png|То же Screenshot 20181016-161326.png|То же Screenshot 20181016-161347.png|То же Screenshot 20181016-161350.png|То же Screenshot 20181016-161328.png|То же Screenshot 20181016-161359.png|То же Screenshot 20180917-154905.png|Вид сзади (Кошка не видит игрока после прыжка из вентиляции) Screenshot 20180917-154843.png|То же 20181014 145310.png|Рисунок на щеке 20181014 145324.png|Надпись на груди 20181014 145338.png|Знак на животе Кошка.jpg|Кошка в закрытом архиве . CASE 2: Animatronics Survival CASE (25).png|Кошка выломала стену (пыль на камере) CASE (26).png|Дыра в стене на камере CASE (19).png|Кошка сломала стену и ищет игрока 722960_screenshots_20180805091019_1.jpg|То же, но ближе 722960_screenshots_20181110193709_1.jpg|То же Cat's_with_green_eyes.jpg|То же CASE (22).png|То же CASE (33).png|Вид из-под стола CASE (24).png|На камере Cat's_on_the_camera.jpg|То же Cat's_on_the_camera2.jpg|То же Cat_is_on_the_camera.jpg|То же Cat_is_on_the_camera2.jpg|То же 20180912 151817.png|Проходит мимо Кухни CASE (39).png|Вентиляционное отверстие, в которое может влезть Кошка 722960_screenshots_20181024161616_1.jpg|То же Киса 2.png|Бежит s.png|Лазит по полкам (возможно, таким образом она лазит по вентиляциям) Screenshot_10.png|Запрыгивает в вентиляцию 722960_screenshots_20181014221811_1.jpg|То же Screenshot_20181116-214828.png|То же Cat's_jumping_in_the_vent.jpg|То же 722960 screenshots 20190309152609 1.jpg|То же 722960_screenshots_20181110193950_1.jpg|То же 722960_screenshots_20181214204841_1.jpg|То же 722960 screenshots 20190221133528 1.png|То же Screenshot_9.png|Нападает на игрока Screenshot_15.png|Вид со спины 722960_screenshots_20190109144204_1.jpg|То же Cat with Keycard.jpg|То же (с ключ-картой на хвосте) Screenshot_26.png|Кошка в трейлере (вид спереди) Screenshot_31.png|Кошка в трейлере (ползёт) Screenshot_29.png|Кошка в трейлере (ещё один вид спереди) Screenshot_32.png|Кошка в трейлере (за дверью) Screenshot_1.png|Ползёт (вид сбоку) Cat's creeping under rack.jpg|То же 722960_screenshots_20181205211026_1.jpg|То же 20181004 131757.png|Открывает шкаф 722960_screenshots_20180817193515_1.jpg|Кошка и Сова Screenshot_20.png|На камере (без помех) Screenshot_7.png|Вид сбоку (стоит) 722960_screenshots_20180804013658_1.jpg|Выбила дверь Cat_Shocked_Jack.jpg|То же 722960_screenshots_20180929210604_1.jpg|Кадр из скримера 722960_screenshots_20190301174251_1.jpg|То же 20180925 172253.gif|Скример 20181028 143905.gif|Второй скример Cat's jumpscare.gif|То же Cat's jumpscare2.gif|То же Cat jumpscare 1.gif|То же Cat jumpscare 2.gif|То же 20181102 144939.gif|Багованный скример 20180925 171410.gif|Двойной скример с Кошкой и Совой 20180814 002816.gif|Квиктайм-эвент с Кошкой Cat's falling in the hole.gif|Глючит и падает в яму 722960_screenshots_20181001183754_1.jpg|Поражённая Кошка Cat jumpscare.gif|Кошка нападает в трейлере (анимация) 20180812 175407 edited 1.gif|Скример в трейлере 722960_screenshots_20190228185307_1.jpg|Упавшая Кошка 722960_screenshots_20190301145445_1.jpg|То же Disconnected_Cat.jpg|То же Disconnected_Cat2.jpg|То же 722960_screenshots_20190301133639_1.jpg|Бежит за игроком (сзади бежит Волк) 722960_screenshots_20190301102102_1.jpg|То же 722960_screenshots_20190227172054_1.jpg|То же (сзади бежит Волк) 722960_screenshots_20190301172103_1.jpg|То же (рядом с Волком) 722960_screenshots_20190301192015_1.jpg|Смотрит на игрока свысока 722960_screenshots_20190323214550_1.jpg|Смотрит на игрока снизу 722960 screenshots 20190228213305 1.jpg|Стоит вдалеке за столом Мультиплеер Screenshot_20181117-125021_Video_Player.jpg|Вид глазами Кошки 1473305196_preview_20180818115725_1.jpg|Внешний вид Кошки 722960_screenshots_20181226215238_1.jpg|Золотая Кошка (скин) 722960_screenshots_20190301160300_1.jpg|Танцует с Золотым скином Golden_Cat's_Recharging.jpg|Перезаряжается с Золотым скином GoldenCat's_Dancing.jpg|То же Cat multiplayer win.png|Экран победы с Кошкой и Быком 20181118_161803.jpg|Описание Кошки в Мультиплеере Screenshot_20181116-211428.png|Главное меню Мультиплеера с Кошкой и Быком (в правом нижнем углу) 722960_screenshots_20181106200222_1.jpg|Главное меню Мультиплеера с Кошкой, Быком и Совой (в правом нижнем углу) Screenshot_20181116-211708.png|Захват игрока 722960_screenshots_20181110151854_1.jpg|Ползёт 722960_screenshots_20190120213447_1.jpg|То же 722960_screenshots_20180824203845_1.jpg|То же 722960_screenshots_20181208233641_1.jpg|То же Screenshot_20181116-211722.png|Зарядка Screenshot_20181117-125046_Video_Player.jpg|То же, но ближе 722960_screenshots_20181225174941_1.jpg|Заряжается в "Режиме скрытности" 722960_screenshots_20180909141137_1.jpg|Кошка глючит Cat Multiplayer bug.jpg|Две Кошки (баг) 722960_screenshots_20181222183420_1.jpg|То же Two_Cats_bug.jpg|То же 722960_screenshots_20180817145548_2.jpg|"Потеряла" хвост (баг) 722960 screenshots 20181029175750 1.jpg|Кошка "вверх тормашками" (баг) 722960_screenshots_20181225163324_1.jpg|Кошка в Быке (баг) 722960_screenshots_20190105231833_1.jpg|Провалилась в пол (баг) 722960_screenshots_20180820181858_1.jpg|Рядом с Медиком 722960 screenshots 20181231193201 1.jpg|Танцует с Выжившим 722960_screenshots_20180909122421_1.jpg|Танцует 722960_screenshots_20180914170109_1.jpg|То же Cat's_Dancing.jpg|То же 722960_screenshots_20190105234746_1.jpg|Кошка на базе 722960_screenshots_20190105143335_1.jpg|Перед прыжком на игрока Cat's_running_through_the_cinema.jpg|Бежит в кинотеатре 20181205211739_1.jpg|Кошка в Workshop 20190127193906_1.jpg|Разряжена (вид спереди) 20190127194332_1.jpg|То же (вид слева) 20190127194310_1.jpg|То же (вид справа) 20190127193858_1.jpg|То же (вид сзади) КошкаСпособность1.png|Способность "Режим скрытности" КошкаСпособность2.png|Способность "Засада" CASE 2: Animatronics Survival DEMO ZmXPuSLagQ8.jpg|Одна из первых версий Кошки Screenshot_20181105-233205.png|Кошка идёт Screenshot_20181105-233209.png|Кошка ближе, Волк и Сова выглядывают Cat_kills_Jack.gif|Кошка идёт, нападает на игрока Другое IKvc 4UOkM8 (1).jpg|Логотип парка развлечений с ранней версией Кошки 6QjWYhcjpMU.jpg|Арт с Кошкой (из официальной группы ВКонтакте) DvtQxZPXgAAthgh.png|Ещё один арт с Кошкой (Стена пользователя в Twitter) DxJL4JPXQAAcvyM.jpg|Ещё один арт (Стена пользователя в Twitter) J3k 1IfsrCU.jpg|Арт с Джоном Бишопом (слева), Скоттом Диджи, его ребёнком и женой (посередине), Джеком с Эмили (справа) и Кошкой (сзади); (арт пользователя ВКонтакте) hqdefault-0.jpg|На одном из тизеров с Быком и Совой CASE2 Cat.JPG|На лого 1PBdMU_2sOI.jpg|В The Donut Story Кот_арт.jpg|Арт из официальной группы ВКонтакте ВсяБратва.jpg|Арт с Кошкой, Быком, Совой и Волком 0bzPp1uRFeU.jpg|Кошка и Волк из первой части (из официальной группы ВКонтакте) LCtUvilrp c.jpg|Фото из официальной группы ВКонтакте 20180912 151308.png|Загрузка ybbGlyEFsM0.jpg|Плакат oyRhFqcYlWw.jpg|Мем из официальной группы с участием Кошки 4wn3QH5vjyU.jpg|Ещё один мем (с участием Кошки) Категория:CASE 2: Animatronics Survival Категория:CASE: Animatronics Категория:Галереи аниматроников